


Oh, buzz off baka!

by Mikiraa



Category: The united states of america - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiraa/pseuds/Mikiraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Trump is the new girl at school and suddenly gets sucked into a reverse harem with Bernie-Senpai, Her upperclassmen crush whom she desires the love of. Barry-Kun, the bad boy foreign exchange student. Cruz-Sama, The VP of the student council. As well as Hillary-Chan, Her rival for Bernie-senpai's affection. Or is she something more then just a rival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, buzz off baka!

**Author's Note:**

> *Italicized is a thought incase any of you didnt know  
> This is in third POV of trump-chan  
> (Although i may switch to other characters later)

_Ah, Finally! My first day of school!_  Trump-Chan thought, skipping onto the campus of her new high school, America High.

Just then, she heard the bell ring.  _E-eh!?_  Trump thought,  _But I just got here! There is no way I’m going to be late on my first day!_  Trump then bolted through the doors just as they were about to close.

Once Trump-Chan got to the classroom she notices a few faces of whom she wanted to know more about.

First off was a small yellow and black male who was standing on a desk because he was small enough. Instead of the normal jacket on top of his white shirt and red tie, he had on a leather jacket.

Next, there was a girl that looked smaller then herself (Who stood at 6'2'') her uniform looked normal except for a small American flag pin next to her left breast.  _Well, at least she’s showing her school colors!_  Trump thought about the small girl.

The third person he noticed was a man who looked taller than the girl before. He was standing with his arms slightly out with his face looking slightly sweaty and his shirt and tie looking too tight for him. The rest of the students in the room didn't stand out.

After the first class of the day, Trump-Chan saw him, tall, white hair, and grayish brown eyes. He was perfect. There was a crowd of schoolgirls around him, obviously all in love with him. Trump-Chan heard a few squeals of 'Bernie-Senpai!!' Or 'Sanders-kun!' from the girls and assumed that that was the name of the individual. Looking at his uniform, Trump-Chan noticed that he was not in his year, Making him trump-Chan's Senpai as well. While trump-Chan was walking away, what she didn't notice was Bernie-Senpai staring and thinking  _'Who is she?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kon'nichiwa everyone! Arigato for reading this fic! if you want more chapters and perhaps some drama (Between Trump and hillary-chan i suppose?) Comment below!


End file.
